


Свободное падение

by Oblako



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Home, Multi, OT4
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblako/pseuds/Oblako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Родни выплыл из сна, прочистил горло и осознал, что шепот «Джон!» и покачивания кровати продолжаются уже некоторое время.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Свободное падение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [freefall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/240069) by [30toseoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/30toseoul/pseuds/30toseoul). 



Родни выплыл из сна, прочистил горло и осознал, что шепот «Джон!» и покачивания кровати продолжаются уже некоторое время.  
\- Тэйла, - проворчал он в подушку, - если ты собираешься приставать к подполковнику всю ночь, хотя бы делай это потише. Я, конечно, гений, но если я не посплю хоть немного...  
\- Я к нему не пристаю, - прошипела Тэйла. Родни открыл один глаз. Она сердито смотрела на него, выглядывая из-за Ронона. – Он опять утащил оба одеяла.  
\- О, - сонно сказал Родни, - хреново.  
\- Спасибо, Родни.  
В её голосе были опасные нотки, которые, возможно, не стоило игнорировать, но день был таким долгим…  
\- Приходи спать сюда, - предложил он, снова закрывая глаза, - Большое одеяло. И я его не утащу.  
\- Нет уж, - отрезала Тэйла, - он всегда так делает, и меня это достало.  
Кровать качнулась снова, на этот раз сильнее. Ронон пробормотал что-то неразборчиво, прежде чем снова затихнуть. Он никогда не просыпался, разве что если кто-то рядом с ним вскочит с кровати, так что Родни знал, что из этого сектора помощи не дождётся. Он неохотно открыл глаза и приподнялся на локте.  
Как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Тэйла упёрлась коленом в бедро Джона и потянула одеяло двумя руками. Джон без сопротивления скатился с кровати, одеяло освободилось.  
Глухой стук заставил Родни вздрогнуть. За стуком последовал удивленный вскрик и шлепки ладоней по полу, а потом из-за края матраса показалась голова Джона. Его лицо было немного опухшим от сна, немного удивления и немного боли, волосы в полном беспорядке, похож на ежа ещё больше, чем обычно.  
\- Эээ… чего? – сказал он невнятно, - Ох… Чего происходит?  
Родни вздохнул и сел.  
\- Ладно. Иди сюда.  
Джон моргнул.  
\- Чё?  
\- Иди сюда.  
Джон осторожно встал, потирая левый локоть и задницу, и медленно обошел кровать, добираясь до той стороны, которую занимал Родни. Тэйла уже завернулась в отвоёванные одеяла, свернулась возле Ронона и игнорировала их обоих. Джон смотрел на неё с опаской пока заползал к Родни под одеяло, которое тот поднял. Родни притянул Джона к себе.  
\- Она сбросила меня на пол, - сказал Джон обиженно, всё ещё моргая, и посмотрел на Родни для подтверждения.  
\- Да, - согласился Родни.  
\- Это подло.  
\- Ага, - он обнял Джона за шею. Волосы щекотно мазнули щеку, когда Джон подполз ещё ближе.  
\- Действительно подло, - Джон был похож на грустного ребенка.  
\- Ужасно подло. Засыпай. Не стаскивай одеяло.  
\- Я так не делаю, - пробормотал Джон, уткнулся Родни в плечо и почти сразу уснул.


End file.
